The new arrival
by Vamp211
Summary: A new vamp arrives in Morganville and seems to have a connection to Mrynin 3 Story better then summary will add more soon xxx Rated M because the chapters will get more graphic


**Chapter One **

It started off as normal as any day would, in a town infested by vampires. Claire who had spent the night in Shane's room woke up and looked over , Shane had already got up and as she stood up she could hear the shower running "great now I'll have to wait till Shane finished to have a shower." This wasn't good as Myrnin had asked her to be extra early today, she got up anyway and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Eve was already dressed in all her goth glory and met her in the kitchen with a cup in her hand " morning Claire Bear"

"Morni-" Just as she said that there was a knock at the door. " WHO IS IT?!" Eve shouted from the Kitchen as we weren't uncommon to unwanted guests in this house, but the knock at the door didn't answer. Claire walked over and opened it, to a girl about Eve's age but with hardly any make-up on and still she was stunning with chocolate hair at the top with blond dips and big dark brown eyes, "Hi I'm Katerine but most people call me Katie." While Claire had being looking at Katie, she hadn't noticed Shane sneak up behind her and when he spoke she nearly jumped out of her skin " Nice to meet you and not to be rude at all but what exactly do you want ?"

"Shane dont be so rude" He gave me a smirk, that he knows makes me smile, Katie seemed to see this and smile as well " don't worry I'm not here to harm you at all , I just want you to take me to Myrnin." We both shot her a look that seemed to make her laugh, I was about to speak but Shane got to it before me " how do you know Mrynin , wait HOW DO YOU KNOW US ?"

"Your hot topic when it comes to us vampires" She giggled.

"Your a vampire but your out in the sun?" Eve who had now joined the party stammered.

"I'm very old and trust its starting to irtate me, so can we get going? " she stated.

"**Claire isn't going anywhere with a vamp**"Eve shouted!

" Really because I think Claire has to go to Myrnin right now" I looked at her shocked because I hadn't mentioned that at all " How did you know ?" I questioned.

" I can read people's minds, did I not mention that?" She giggled yet again !

"No you didn't but you are right , so just come in and wait a minute!" She entered so gracefully it hurt to watch and then she turned round and thanked me but I had no time,as I ran upstairs and got ready in record time and by the time I got down not much had changed as nobody dared move close to Katie but at the same time nobody took their eyes off her and she loved the attention.

"Lets go!"

_At Myrnins lab in Katie's point of view_

We pulled up outside this grand house which looked like a dopelganger of Claire's house but part of me knew that this wasn't were Myrnin lived as it was way too normal.I looked over and could tell that Claire wasn't sure about me going to see Myrnin but I had too , he would want to know , I wanted him to know! She looked at me and said " I don't why but I feel like I can trust you, so I hope for your sake that you don't let me down," I had to hold down the urge to laugh at the fact that she thought she could take but for her humor I nodded anyway and said " I won't,don't worry." We got out of the car and she motioned for me to follow her, like I was going to do anything else. We went down a old alley which was much more Myrnin's style, we were at the middle of the alley where a door was a Claire got out a key and opened it to a 50's style lab, which was so not Myrnin's deco. I looked around and at the corner of my eye I spotted him. Myrnin, my Myrnin. " Myr- Myrnin" I staggered, he got up and looked shocked and happy at the same time "Kate-ri-ne, my beautiful Katerine, how did you get here?" and then he spotted Claire who was to say the least bewildered at the situation, he ran up to her and gave her a hug " thank you Claire, she pushed him off and he didn't really mind as he was already making his way up the stairs to me and I embraced him in a hug. I hadn't felt this happy in so long that when we stepped away I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck and kiss him but he didn't pull away from the kiss until we both stepped apart and made our way down the steps to the seating area which was made up of pieces of old chair. I sat next to him and looked up into his beautiful big eyes. Caire sat awkwardly on the other side of the room glaring at us, and for some reason I could sense she was jealous of me, but I couldn't waste time making nice and looked back at Myrnin and said " Myrnin.. I can't remember the last time I saw your face." He looked at me and smiled with a smile that melted my heart."It was in Venice and I … I thought you were dead,"

"I nearly was but the thought of you got me out"

"Why ? What happened?"Claire chipped in. Myrnin looked at her in annoyence but I put my hand on his knee to calm I turned to her and answered in one word "Bishop!"

She looked confused at his name so I thought it would only be right to tell her the news as well. "Myrnin, you need to get Amelie and Oliver here pronto"

"Okay but are you going to tell me why?"

"You already know the answer to that"

"I know but I was… it doesn't matter" he looked down and it broke my heart.

_Myrnin's POV_

"Myrnin, you need to get Amelie and Oliver here pronto"

"Okay but are you going to tell me why?"

"You already know the answer to that"

"I know but I was… it doesn't matter." As I looked down , her hand reached my chin and pushed it up, she smiled and I smiled back. Then looked at Claire and stood up "Claire, I need yo-"

"to get Amelie and Oliver here, you got it." I felt sympathic she knew I didn't care about her like I did Katerine but still it hurt me when she was upset, I smiled at her and said " thank you."

The fact that Katerine was here in the flesh was still unbelievable, as she started to stand I could see her struggle, so I went to help her "I'm fine Myrnin"

"You don't look it" She looked at me and smiled "Oh Myrnin, my sweet, sweet Myrnin, how I have missed you, always there when I need you and always sweet" Claire laughed but I ignored her, so did Katerine. She stood and walked over to the cage where I kept Bob, and laughed " You were always fond of delicate things but could never help but break them" She looked up and smiled, as she was one of my delicate things and it seems like she still was.

_Oliver and Amelie arrived, Katie's POV _

Amelie entered and I was lost for words, and by the looks of it so was she, behind was Oliver who was looking fierce as ever. " Amelie, Oliver, its being so long"

"Yes, I thought we had lost you in Venice"

"I made it out just" I tried to run but couldn't quite make it and had to stop and walk but when I got to her, we stood there for a minute looking at each other then fell into each others arms in a hug. I started crying, I couldn't help myself, she was my sister and I loved her so much! I stood up and wiped my eyes and laughed " look at us crying over a hug." She laughed as well. I turned to Oliver, "Oli, you haven't changed a bit" he laughed, "it's good to see you kid" and grabbed me in a fatherly hug. We walked over to the seating area and took my place back next to Myrnin but this time with Amelie on the other side and Oliver across. Claire who had being sat there made her way to the back of the room and had started studying books. I took a deep breath " I come with frightening news of our father" at the last bit I looked over to Amelie who took a breath in. " When I had recovered from the fire in Venice I started asking around about what happened to Bishop and people said that he had joined up with some witches to hunt down his blood-line and me being started to panic, I went to small remote island and stayed low for a couple of months, but finally he found me, when he came to visit me, he didn't do anything Bishop like, so I was very careful around him and then one day he asked me round for tea and he told me that he had teamed up with the witches to not only find his two daughters " I looked at Amelie " but to make the sire to them even stronger" They all gasped and I didn't blame them if Bishop made the sire stronger we would basically be at his beck and call. Surprisingly Oliver was the first to speak "So I'm guessing that we need to find him and put a stop to it before he gets to both of you." Me and Amelie laughed " there isn't anyway we could do that, I mean I got away from him once but I don't know if I can do it again"

"Well the truth Amelie, we're going to have to fight if you want to keep this nice little town of yours"

"What do you mean if I want to ?He isn't coming here is he?"

"Yes! Why do you think I came into the middle of the desert when the Sun weakens me?"

Amelie sighed " Okay but we're going to have to work fast we don't how much time we have got." Claire looked up at me and I nodded towards her " I think we might need their help." Oliver laughed " we don't need human." I pouted at him and he sighed "fine."

_Back at the Glass house, Katies POV_

Myrnin had come with me to pick up some supplies from Claire's house, but just as we we're picking up the last of the stakes the came a knock from the door. I looked up at both of them and rose my head to see if anyone else had come in from when we first arrived, no there was nobody but us and a vampire called Michael ( at least thats what Claire told me) was here. We all made our way downstairs the knocks from the door became louder and louder! Claire stepped in front and told us to go wait in the living and as much as me and Myrnin didn't really want to leave her here, it seemed we didn't have a choice as she basically pushed us into the living area. Myrnin sat down but I couldn't, I was feeling way too anxious for that, I started pacing and Myrnin put his head his arms and laughed, I looked at him "What?"

"Nothing, its just you haven't changed a bit have you?" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh "Neither have you." We both laughed and he got up and grabbed me in a hug.


End file.
